A Brother's Wish , A Sister's Love
by batwolfgirl
Summary: She hadn't counted on the night of WrestleMania ending like this.


A Brother's Wish, A Sister's Love

G-PG

DX, Trish Stratus, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Chavo Guerrero, many others, including from TNA and ECW

Cinder Prescott

I own none of the people, except for Cinder. All the superstars, names, etc, are owned by World Wrestling Entertainment and Vince McMahon.

Her brother is injured, now it's up to her to make him feel better.

The cheering of the thousands of the fans in the arena echoed through her small ears. The Wrestlemania 22 Pay-Per-View was in full swing, and nearly over. She had to make sure that security didn't catch her, not to mention work fast, otherwise they'd kick her out for sure. Holding a black leather book in her small hands, she cautiously peeked down the hall that led to the superstars' locker rooms. Taking a deep breath, she begin to walk, ducking under production crates or catering tables whenever security came into focus.

Halfway to her main objective, she thought she was home free, but then, she dropped her book, the crash sending out shockwaves. Frozen in place, she waited for the men in the yellow shirts and black pants to find her and take her away. But they never came. A puzzled look coming across her chubby face, she decided to take a quick peek at why no one had come.

"Hi there! What are you doing down there?"

Startled, she drew back, grabbing her dropped book and holding it protectively to her tiny body.

"You scared her man. What's wrong with you?" a voice she recognized as Shawn Michaels asked his partner in crime, Triple H.

"I didn't mean to!" whined Triple H, shrugging his broad shoulders at the scowl of Michaels's face.

Getting on his knees, Shawn's blonde head peeked under the white cloth of the catering table. His blue eyed gaze came upon a little girl, no more than 9 or 10, with shoulder length chocolate brown hair and big doe brown eyes. "It's okay sweetie. We're not gonna tell security you're back here." he whispered sweetly, flashing her a smile.

Triple H soon joined him. "Sorry I scared you. Although I am curious as to why a little girl like you is back here." he observed, taking in her tiny frame.

She held out the leather book for both men to see. "I'm getting autographs from all the superstars. I got some from the TNA and ECW wrestlers. Now, I just need some from the WWE." she answered him, her voice slightly squeaky. "You're Triple H and Shawn Michaels, Degenration-X. You guys do funny, stupid stuff." she added, giggling at the amused faces of both superstars.

"You know who we are, but we don't know you. What's your name?" Shawn questioned as all three got out from under the table.

"Cinder, Cinder Prescott. All these autographs are for my older brother, Evander. He's a huge wrestling fan." Cinder informed them, walking in between Shawn and Triple H as they headed for the locker rooms.

When they reached them, many superstars were getting ready to leave the arena to either head out to clubs or go to their hotel rooms. Shawn and Triple H realized they had to work fast if they wanted to help out Cinder. Triple H excused himself and headed off towards catering, while Shawn kept Cinder company in DX's locker room.

"How long has your brother been a wrestling fan?" he asked her, sitting down on the large black leather couch on the far wall of the room.

"A long time, even before I was born. He got me into watching it. I can even put him in a sleeperhold like Rowdy Roddy Piper!" Cinder happily proclaimed.

Shawn couldn't help but laugh. "I'm impressed. Who knows, maybe someday, you'll be a WWE Diva."

A knock on the door signaled Triple H's return. Cinder's jaw dropped at the sight behind him: John Cena, Randy Orton, Ric Flair, Batista, Shelton Benjamin, The Undertaker, all of the Divas, Booker T, William Regal, Rey Mysterio, Paul London, Brian Kendrick, as well as many others.

"Wow! How did you get all of them to come?!" a shocked Cinder wanted to know from the Game, getting a laugh from most of the wrestlers.

John Cena walked up to her and sat down beside her. "He said all of our autographs were for someone special." he said as he flashed his smile and winked at her.

Twisting around, Cinder reached for her book and a black ink pen. She held it out for John to sign. "Here. You can be the first,...if you want." she said, adding the last part just in case.

Cena couldn't help but smile as he took the book and pen. "It would be my pleasure." he told her, then continued with, "Who is this for?"

"Her brother, Evander." Triple H spoke up. "Hey, you never mentioned where your brother was." he realized suddenly.

"Evander's a soldier, over in Iraq. Well, he was, until he got injured in a gunfight. Now he's in a hospital in Germany. I thought that, well, since he's stuck there, he might want something to look while he's recovering." Cinder casually explained to the stunned group.

"How old is your brother sweetie?" Torrie Wilson wanted to know as John wrote something in the book and began to pass it around.

"He's 19. He's been over there a year. Actually, it's his second time there, his first was a few months after 9/11. He went and joined so he could pay for college his own way. That, and to fight for his country. Just like my dad; he's a firefighter who was...who worked at Ground Zero all that time after the towers fell. My dad got us watching wrestling. Both my and Evander's favorite wrestler is Sting." She stopped talking and pondered for a moment. "Do you...do you think he'll sign the book for my brother?"

By now, most of the people in the room were on the verge of tears. All they had to do, for this little girl, was sign their names on a piece of paper in a book to make her happy. For some, it hadn't really registered yet. Randy excused himself and left the room, hoping to find more of the roster.

Rey Mysterio, who now had the book, was flipping through the pages and glancing at all the different names...then he found one he recognized all too well.

Eddie Guerrero.

"You got Eddie's name. When did he sign?" Rey decided to ask her, turning to show everyone else the writing.

"My dad got that, at a meet and greet. We live in North Carolina, and it was...when Eddie was still with us." Cinder saw Rey's eyes filled with tears and got off the couch and walked up to him. "My mom says that while he's not here in body, he's here in spirit...and in those who loved him." she then wrapped her tiny arms around Rey's neck, her own little way of comforting Mysterio.

Time had passed by quickly as many of the WWE roster, even the backstage crew and referees, made a conscious effort to sign what was now being called, 'Evander's Book'. Legends like Jimmy Hart, the Iron Sheik, Sensational Sherri, Hulk Hogan, and many others had signed. Cinder was especially thrilled when Eddie's wife, Vickie Guerrero, wrote her name in it.

Out in the ring, the Spirit Squad stood in the ring, doing their stupid cheering. DX's music hit and the fans roared their approval. Michaels and Triple H came out, Michaels holding Cinder's hand as she clasped her book,smiling at the crowd.

"Who is that little girl JR?" The King questioned his broadcast partner.

"I don't know, King, but Triple H and Michaels seem to be very protective of her." JR observed from his ringside seat.

Getting in the ring and grabbing a mike, Triple H put it to his lips. "Well, well, well, look Shawn, it's the Pom-Pom boys!" he mocked, grinning at the cheering of the fans. "In case all of you are wondering, this young lady in between HBK and myself, is Cinder Prescott. She's here tonight because she wanted all the superstars to sign an autograph book for her injured brother, Evander. He's a soldier, who got hurt fighting for our country. Now that, is sisterly love, I can tell you right now." The cheering of the fans made Cinder blush.

Mitch, a member of the Spirit Squad, looked offended. "She didn't ask us for our autographs!" he yelled in anger, pointing to Cinder.

Triple H was about to talk again when he felt a tug on his shirt. He put the mike in front of Cinder. "That's because I have good taste!" she remarked, making the fans, JR, King, Tazz, Michael Cole, and ringside crew laugh. "Plus, you're not even real wrestlers!"

The Spirit Squad, now more pissed off than ever, began stomping around the ring, enraged. "Oh yeah! Well, just who is your favorite wrestler?" Kenny screamed at Cinder, pointing a long finger at the young girl.

"If you must know, my favorite wrestler, and my brother's, is Sting!" Cinder countered, getting more gutsy by the second. "He's got more balls than all five of you put together!" Once again, the fans cheered wildlyand some of them started a "We Want Sting!" chant.

Without warning, four of the Spirit Squad attack DX, clotheslining them over the ring ropes and onto the floor. Kenny and Mikey beat on Shawn, while Johnny and Nicky ganged up on Triple H. They were shouting insults and trash talking the two men, much to the fans' dismay.

In the ring, Mitch came up behind Cinder and snatched the leather book out of her hands, backing away and waving it back and forth. The little girl's face turned pale white and her big brown eyes filled up tears, seeing her efforts for her brother about to be destroyed.

"Oh, come on! Give that back!" King demanded over his headset.

"This is not right! Somebody's got to stop this!" JR ordered, his face red with anger at the scene before him.

The fans showed Mitch no mercy as he held the book high over his head, laughing maniaclly at Cinder's attempts to jump up and grab it. Big, salty tears ran down her face, knowing there was nothing she could do. "Give it back!" she sobbed uncontrollably, earning only a laugh from Mitch.

Then, the arena lights went out, leaving the place coated in darkness.

Silence for a few moments was replaced by an old yet familiar song. Though it had no words, the haunting violins that played clearly identified who it was. The entire song played once through, the darkness being broken by tiny camera flashes from the arena seats. There was a new feeling in the air, a feeling like something about to happen, that no one had control over.

But, just as quickly as the music played, it came to an end. The arena still dark.

The lights slowly began to come on again, and as they did, various fans in the crowd began screaming in surprise and joy. Building up like a volcano about to erupt, it grew louder and louder and louder, until finally, when the lights were on in full force, everyone knew why.

He was there.

He had actually shown up. To a WWE live event no less.

Behind Mitch, and in Cinder's clear view, he sat on the top turnbuckle of the far left ringpost. The look in his eyes was enough to kill a man as he stared at the only Spirit Squad member in the ring. A black baseball bat, his weapon of choice, swayed gently in his gloved hands, as if waiting to be used. His trademark black leather hugged his frame, while his painted face showed no emotion, say for the frown at the scene before him.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" JR screamed in shock, his jaw nearly on the announce table.

"It's Sting JR! It's Sting!" King wailed, looking like he had seen a ghost.

Sensing a presence behind him, Mitch slowly turned around, and nearly fainted at the sight of Sting. Although shortly thereafter, his green athletic pants soon became a lot darker...around his groin area in particular. It trailed downwards to both legs, making many fans keel over in hysterics.

"Did he... did he...did he just pee in his pants?!" King bellylaughed as he pointed out for JR.

"What would you do if you saw Sting staring at you like that?" JR countered, a big smile form on his face at Mitch's misfortune.

Not waiting to see or find out what Sting was capable of, Mitch dove out of the ring through the ropes and ran up the entrance ramp. His fellow Spirit Squad members, who had been mugging DX, saw Sting and joined their comrade, terrified at what fate awaited them.

Getting off the turnbuckle, Sting noticed the leather book that Mitch had apparently dropped in his attempt to escape. Opening it, his dark eyes scanned over the pages and he actually looked impressed at all the names he saw. Turning, he saw Cinder, staring up at him like a deer in headlights. A small grin formed on his lips as he reached inside one of the pockets of his leather trenchcoat.

His hand was seen once more, this time holding an ink pen. Taking its top, he found a page and began to what appeared to be writing. He would cease writing and steal quick little glances at Cinder before continuing. Finished finally, he closed the book and extended his arm to hand it back to her.

Cinder could barely believe it...here was Sting, actually signing the book for Evander!

Not even aware of what she was doing, Cinder ran over, grabbed the book, and then wrapped her tiny arms around one of Sting's legs. A bit shocked at first, Sting only smiled and put a gloved hand on the top of her head. She looked up at him, flashing a warm, bright smile. Reluctantly, she released him, knowing that as soon as she did, he would disappear.

Sure enough, the lights went out again, and he was gone.

Curious to see what he had written, she opened up the book and flipped through the pages, finally finding the one he had written on. This is what it said:

Evander,

Your sister is a very brave young lady, doing what's she doing. Coming to the WWE just to get wrestlers to sign for you. She's also very funny. Watching from the rafters, I couldn't help but laugh at her comments towards the Spirit Squad...which were right on the money.

Anyway, I got a call from a friend of mine saying I needed to make one very special appearance. You want to know who? It was the Undertaker, believe it or not. He and I actually know each other from way back in the 1980s, and have been friends for a while. He saw your sister Cinder earlier tonight and when he found out I was your favorite wrestler, he knew he had to call me.

You're a soldier huh? God bless you and all of the troops fighting over there. I myself, was in the Army once, and know what you're going through. Keep yourself and your comrades safe if or when you return to combat. And come back home safe and sound. I'll be praying for all of you.

Your friendly neighborhood rafter-dwelling enigma,

Sting


End file.
